Why I Hate Him?
by ryukutari
Summary: Aku membencinya/ Tapi ia baik/ Aku baru menyadari semua ini..hiks..hiks../ Lebih baik aku menyusulnya! (Summary yang gaje)


Haha! Ryu datang dengan kanehan ficnya, kali ini author akan membawakan fanfic oneshoot, yah mumpung dapet ide, dan juga fic ini hanya fic yang datang begitu saja menghampiri kepala author.

Oke langsung saja!

.

.

**Kamichama Karin©Kogedonbo **

**Why I Hate Him?**

**Genre: Angst, Lebih dari jelek, pendeskripsian kacau, tidak memerhatikan EYD, menceritakan seenaknya, romance, sulit dibayangkan, Typo, dan peranan aku sebagai Karin.**

Summary: Aku membencinya/ Tapi dia baik/ Aku baru menyadari semua ini..Hiks..Hiks/ Lebih baik aku menyusulnya!

(Summary yang gaje).

.

**Enjoy Reading**

.

Mentari menampakan sinarnnya dari ufuk timur. Burung mulai mengeluarkan suara khasnya. Suasana pagi memang indah.

'Hoammm' gumamku menguap. Akupun terbangun dari alam mimpi, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bermimipi tadi. Lupakan tentang itu. Ikuti pengalaman ku hari ini.

Perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, pasti udah pada tau kan. Aku bersekolah di Sakuragoaka, temanku lumanyan banyak yah, pasti kalian juga tau. Okelah, seperti biasa persiapan menuju sekolah. Sekarang tinggal mengikat tali sepatu. Yap, selesai.

" _Okaa-san_, aku berangkat ya!" ujarku seraya keluar dari pintu, sedangkan di luar sudah menunggu Himeka.

" Himeka chan!," panggilku dan melambaikan tangan ini.

" Karin chan!," sahutnya dan juga membalas lambaian tanganku. Kitapun berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Seperti inilah kejadian yang membuatku senang. Di jalanpun terkadang kita bercanda, menceritakan pengalaman menarik, mempunyai sahabat memang menyenangkan.

.

Tidak disangka udah sampai di sekolah, rasanya hanya sebentar. Memang benar Cuma sebentar, karena jarak rumah kita dari sekolah kurang lebih cuma 1 , Himeka sepertinya sedang menyapa seseorang.

" _Ohayo_, Kazune chan!" panggilnya terhadap Kazune. Melihat kejadian itu, aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

" Hampiri Kazune sendiri sana!" akupun meninggalkan Himeka menuju kelas. Memang kelas kita dengan Kazune itu berbeda. Kalian pasti sudah tau juga, kalau Kazune dan Himeka itu sepupu. Tapi anehnya, Himeka selalu menghampirinya akhir akhir ini.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, aku hanya menghembus nafas kesal. Kenapa tidak, aku sangat benci dengan orang yang bernama Kazune itu, dia itu dingin, sombong, cuek sama perempuan, takut dengan serangga, payah, menurutku dia tidak tampan, dan hanya satu kelebihannya, dia pintar.

.

'Teettt' suara bel memanggil siswa untuk beristirahat. Himekapun keluar kelas terlebih dahulu, meninggalkanku, aku hanya biaa menduga

'Pasti ia mencari Kazune.'

Aku juga keluar kelas. Wah, matahari begitu terik, menyengat kulit putihku. Akupun merebahkan punggung diatas kursi taman sekolah. 'Panas banget hari ini' pikirku.

'Tap tap tap' suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas menuju arah ini. Aku kemudian menggeser sedikit posisi duduku untuk melihat orang itu. Ternyata ia hanya Kujyou Kazune, orang yang sangat kubenci itu. Ia hanya lewat, sikapnya yang cuek dan dingin sepertinya berlaku pada saat ini. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Asal kalian tau, aku tak suka tipe cowok seperti itu. Aku suka orang yang periang, baik, tampan, misalnya Michi, tapi ia sudah dengan Kazusa. Kalo Jin, ia memang tampan, mempunyai bakat sebagai artis ia bahkan menyukaiku, tapi ku tak suka dengan dia.

' Teet..teet..teet..' suara bel berbunyi menggema di telingaku, memang ini waktnya untuk masuk ke kelas.

.

"Ayo, keluarkan pekerjaan rumah kalian," Ucap _sensei_ di depan kelas.

Akupun mengobrak abrik tas yang kubawa, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kudapatkan buku yang diinginkan. Dengan rasa penuh harapan, aku membuka buku pekerjaan rumah. Hah!?

Aku mengancungkan tangan seorang diri. " _Sensei_, saya belum membuat pekerjaan rumah."

" Apa kau bilang?, Hanazono san sudah berapa kali kau tak membuat tugas dari saya?!" bentak _sensei _ yang lantas menuju kemari dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar keras di ruangan kelas ini.

" Tiga _sensei"_ sahutku berbisik.

" Setelah jam pelajaran sekolah ini selesai, kau harus membersihkan kelas ini sampai bersih, jika masih kotor, kau tau akibatnya," ujar _ sensei _ penuh penekanan.

" Baik, _sensei_" jawabku pasrah.

.

' Teet..teet..teet' suara bel pulang berbunyi.

" Karin chan, boleh aku membantu?" tanya Himeka yang menghampiriku.

" Tidak usah, Himeka chan, aku bisa sendiri." sahutku dengan terpaksa, ia sudah banyak membantu selama ini. Jadi, aku tak ingin merepotkannya lagi.

" Aku pulang duluannya, _ Jaa ne,_ Karin chan"

" _Jaa ne, _ Himeka chan."

Aku memulai membersihkan ini kelas dengan menyapu keseluruhan kelas, kemudian membersihkan meja meja yang berantakan. Sekarang harus membersihkan kaca sama langit langit kelas yang berdebu.

" Banyak banget sih!" gerutuku entah kepada siapa.

" Kau Karin, kan?" tanya sebuah suara di dekat pintu kelas, akupun menoleh.

" Benar, kenapa?" tanyaku, dia Kazune tapi kenapa ia disini, dia kan digosipkan orang yang dingin, cuek tak perhatian.

" Kenapa kau tak pulang?" tanya balik Kazune, tampaknya ia perhatian. Ini sangat menyimpang dari yang digosipkan.

" Seperti yang kau lihat?, aku sedang membersihkan kelas" sahutku acuh tak acuh.

" Bolehkah aku membantu, ehh, maksudku aku tak rela melihat orang yang bekerja sendirian, apalagu sekarang sudah jam pulang." tawarnya. Aku tak mengerti, ini benar benar menyimpang dari yang digosipkan orang kepada dirinya.

" Emhh, boleh juga," sahutku berpikir sejenak.

" Oke, aku akan menyapu dan mengelap kaca, kau membersihkan langit langit kelas dan meja meja" perintahnya.

Kitapun melaksanakan tugas masing masing. Padahal tadi aku sudah menyapu dan membersihkan meja, tapi, mulai dari awal saja. Kita terkadang diselingi senda gurau, supaya tak bosan. Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang tak terlupakan.

.

" Akhirnya selesai," seruku senang. Kelas ini juga terlihat bersih kinclong. Secara tak sadar aku memeluk Kazune.

" Kerja yang bagus," pujinya tersenyum. Menyadari ini, aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan berbalik arah.

" Kazune kun, aku tak mengetahuinya selama ini, ternyata kau sangat baik, beda dengan yang diucapkan orang lain." sanjungku yang mendadak terucap dari mulut ini. Wajahku sudah memerah bagaikan jus tomat yang dioleskan ke wajah ini.

" Semua ini karena sesuatu, _jaa ne, _Karin" ucapnya dan meninggalkanku.

" _Jaa ne, _ Kazune kun" kataku. Aku kemudian berbalik orang itu sudah tak ada.

' Mengapa selama ini aku membencinya?' gumamku tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku berangkat sekolah. Tapi yang aneh bagiku hari ini karena Himeka tak menjemputku. Dengan terpaksa aku harus berangkat sekolah sendiri.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku tak melihat Himeka ataupun Kazune. Aku sudah mencari mereka sampai di pelosok sekolah, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal, kemarin aku sudah baikan dengan orang itu.

Aku hanya merenung memikirkan mereka. Anehkan baru kemarin aku berteman dengan Kazune, sekarang orangnya tidak sekolah.

'Huf.., rasanya bosan di kelas, lebih baik aku keluar dulu ahh' akupun melangkahkan kaki ini menju keluar. Tapi, aku berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa terdapat surat diatas meja guru. Surat tersebut menyatakan bahwa 'Surat izin dari Himeka'. Akupun membuka surat itu.

_Dari: Himeka_

_Kepada: Wali Kelas_

_Saya mohon izin untuk hari ini. Karena saya sedang menghadiri acara kematian sepupu saya, ia juga bersekolah di sekolah ini. Mohon maaf, jika saya tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini._

' Deg deg deg'

' Apakah yang dimaksud Himeka itu, Kazune?, tak mungkin, tak mungkin, ini tak mungkin' gumamku tak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari kerumah Himeka.

.

Sesampainya disana, sudah ramai terdapat orang. Salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu adalah Himeka, dengan nafas yang terengah gara gara berlari tadi, aku memaksakan diri untuk kesana.

" Huf..huf... Himeka chan, sebenarnya ada apa sekarang?" tanyaku. Memang sih, menanyakan pada saat ia terisak, tapi rasa ingin tauku semakin menjadi jadi, aku merasakan hal buruk pula.

" Karin chan, Kazune kun meninggal...hiks..hiks.." ucapnya sangat terisak.

" Apa?" tanyaku tak percaya, kurasa mataku berkaca kaca, kian menetes satu per satu, semakin lama semakin deras, " Ini tak mungkin, ini tak mungkin!"

" Permisi apakah anda bernama Karin?" tanya seseorang padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk bertanda 'Iya'. " Ini ada sebuah surat," ujarnya seraya menunjukan sebuah surat di hadapanku. Aku mengambil dan membaca surat tersebut.

.

_To: Karin_

_From: Kazune_

_Karin, sore tadi sungguh menyenangkan. Aku tak menyangka dapat bersapa denganmu. Sesungguhnya aku selalu ingin menyapamu, tetapi kau hanya acuh terhadapku, hal itu membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menyapamu. Karin sebenarnya..., sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku takut kau menolaknya. _

_Aku sekarang terkena penyakit mematikan. Bahkan para medispun belum mengetahui penyakit ini. Dokter hanya berkata ' Kau hanya menunggu' aku hanya pasrah. Karin, aku berharap kau akan membaca surat ini. Semoga kau mengikhlaskanku._

_._

Membaca kata demi kata pada surat ini membuat air mata ini terjun semakin deras. ' Apakah ini benar?, aku sungguh , aku tak percaya, tapi bagaimana bisa?, aku tak percaya ini!'

" Aku harus menyusulnya!, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih atas kemarin, aku belum mengucapkan.." tanpa melanjutkan kata kataku, aku langsung keluar dari rumah Himeka.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, aku tak memperdulikan sekitar, dipikiranku hanya terngiang sebuah pertanyaan ,' Mengapa aku membencinya?'. Aku kemudian berhenti di tengah jalan raya, tiba tiba dari arah kanan terdapat sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahku dan ...

.

.

Kulihat seseorang berpakaian putih terdiam, berambut _blonde,_ dan bersayap putih kecil di belakanngnya.

" Kazune kun?"

" Karin?,"

" Kau benar benar Kazune kun?!" seruku dan kemudian berlari ke arahnya.

.

**Owari**

**.**

Akhirnya, selesai juga. Gaje banget, bukan?, Author hanya membuat ini untuk latihan UTS nanti, oleh karena itu, review ya.. onegai..

.

**Review**

Onegai..

.


End file.
